New friends and Old Memories
by MorningStar101
Summary: Kish and his friend have been gone from Earth for a year now.Their planet is restored and they all live comfortable lives.Kish meets Plum and the instantly become fast friends, but as their friendship progresses Kish's old memories began to increase.
1. Chapter 1

**{At times I wish I owned Kish but that will never happen! Neither will I ever own anything or anyone of Tokyo Mew Mew. If you don't recognize the names of characters then those are mine and I own them. Anyways! I hope you all enjoy reading!}**

A year ago three young Cyniclon alien boys named Pie, Kish, and Tart were sent to Earth to find a way to save their dying planet. The three of them were determined to save their planet no matter what it takes. But they didn't expect a group of five girls with powers when they arrived on Earth. The five girls were known as the Tokyo Mew Mews and each of them had unique powers to fight of the alien boys. Their leader was named Ichigo and she caught the attention of Kish, the second to the oldest of the aliens.

Almost all the time the aliens and the Mew Mews fought, both of sides fighting to save and protect their worlds. The boys had a leader named Deep Blue who commanded them while they stayed on earth, but suspicions rose among the three boys. As their mission progressed Kish was the first to find out that Deep Blue wasn't as trustworthy as he thought he was. Kish fought the mews on Deep Blue's command but his love for Ichigo grew stronger and stronger.

When Deep Blue was awakened and was in his own body leaving Masaya, Ichigo's Boyfriend/blue Knight/ Deep Blue, having no control. With his extraordinary and dangerous powers, Deep Blue created his own castle above Tokyo. The Mew Mews knew this was their final battle to save Earth and they were prepared. Ichigo tried to fight Deep Blue but her was too powerful for her. Kish saw that Deep Blue wasn't going to save his planet so he protected Ichigo at the cost of his own life.

Hurt and at lost, Ichigo didn't know what to do, her friends were hurt, Kish was dead, and her boyfriend was the bad guy. Masaya found some control of his body and he knew what he must do to save everyone. He told Ichigo he loved her then stabbed his body with Deep Blues sword, destroying the evil alien and sacrificing his own life. Inside his body the Mew Aqua was there and when he stabbed himself he released the Mew Aqua into the Earth.

The Mew Aqua restored Earth back to it natural and beautiful self. The rest of the Mews Mews, the Aliens and the rest of the people were all back to their full health and looked as if nothing happened. Back with Ichigo, she was crying over Masaya's lifeless body not wanting him to leave her so soon. She used all her powers to bring him back to life not knowing what will happen to her. The Mew Mews and the Cyniclon boys all gathered together as Masaya came carrying Ichigo in his arms bridal style. They all thought she was dead until Masaya kissed her and she woke up smiling and hugging the boy.

* * *

Kish saw the two of them and knew that he would never have Ichigo for himself. He smiled and thanked her for at least letting him have his own little love for her and told her to be happy. With the rest of the Mew Aqua, Pie, Kish and Tart left earth to go and restore their home planet. They waved goodbye then disappeared from the earth forever to go home.

A year later the Cyniclon planet is back to it beautiful and glorious self and some think that its much better then Earth. Pie, Kish, and Tart are now known as heroes and saviors of the planet and everyone is very grateful. Pie keeps to himself and Tart is to young so the only one who is on the girls mind is Kish. One day a group of them found the green haired alien walking around they began to chase after him. A bit freaked out, Kish started to run away from them to kind a hiding spot away from them. But where ever he went the found him and he teleported somewhere else. He ran in to a nearby forest, looking for any place to hide a way from his fan club.

"Crap! They're coming!" he said to himself as he heard his name being called.

"Hey! Greeny! Up here!" a voice called to Kish.

He looked around above him there was a dark shadow in one of the tall trees. "No way! You might be just one of those fan girls!"

There was a scoff. "Suit yourself! I was only trying to save you."

Kish looked back then rolled his eyes. He hopped into the tree and climbed all the way to the top. Up there with him, there was a girl with short light blue hair and dark blue eyes and wearing brown pants and a black tank top. She was hovering above the tree reading a book she didn't glance at Kish.

Kish looked down to see the group of girls looking around.

"Don't worry about them Kish, the evergreen smell so strong that those girls are only going to get a good whiff of pine."

Kish eased a bit. "I'm glad about that. Now who are you?"

" My name is Plum, pleasure to meet you Kish."

Kish smirked. "Well, Plum, why aren't you showering me with affection and admiration?"

Plum smiled and looked at Kish. "Sorry, but I'm not a dim-witted little fan girl like the others. I appreciate what you've done for the planet but I don't have to brag about it."

Kish was starting like this girls attitude; he found it actually a relief that there is one girl around that's not goggling all over him. "Plum, I think me and you are going to become fast friends."

Plum chuckled "Then I'm honored to be your friend Kish."

"Now what was that name you called me?" Kish asked out of curiosity.

"I called you Greeny."

"Why?"

"That is a stupid question. I called you that because of your dark green hair!"

Kish's bright golden eyes watched Plum for a second. "You know you could of called me by my name."

Plum snorted. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Touché."

Both aliens talked about random thing until the end of the day and the fan girls disappeared. They indeed became fast friends. Kish was more comfortable talking to someone up in a tree them being chased around by annoying fan girls all day. He still wonders why it's him that they come after and not Pie. Anyways, at least hew as able to get away from them with ease.

"Plum! Plum where are you?"

Plum looked down from the trees and saw a tall older girl with dark purple hair looking around. "Oh, it's just my sister, Éclair, I guess my time is up now. Later Kish."

Kish stopped her. "Wait! Plum!"

"What?"

"Lets meet up here again. To talk, and so I can stay far away from those evil fan girls."

Plum chuckled and nodded here head then she waved the green haired boy goodbye and jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully next to her sister.

"She reminds me a lot like…"Kish stopped his comment to himself and sighed, thinking about his past memories.

* * *

**Read and review! if you have any suggestions for later I'll happily take them!**


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple of days the two aliens hanged out on the top of the same tree. Everyday was a new topic and they both diverged in conversations about their people and about Earth. Plum was very interested about Earth as Kish talked about the humans and what they were like. As the green haired alien boy talked about the other planet she could see in his eyes that he missed something from there. One day when the both of them gathered together Plum decided to ask him a kind of personal question.

"Hey Kish."

"Yea?"

Plum hesitated.

"If you're going to say my name then you better say something else Plum." Kish was getting annoyed.

"Well, every time you talk about Earth you sound very happy about it but your eyes are telling me something different."

Kish glanced at her. "Where are you getting at Plum?"

She sighed. ~_Might as well ask him~_ she thought to herself. "Is there something or _someone_ you miss on earth Kish?"

Kish was silent.

"If it's to personal then you don't hav-"

"Yes, there is someone I miss back on Earth." He interrupted.

Plum blinked at him. "Who?"

Kish sighed. "There was a girl named Ichigo that I met when I was back on Earth. She caught my attention with her beautiful red hair and her bright smile. At first I just liked her because she was cute but then like grew to love. I did few things that Pie and Tart really didn't like but I didn't care. I wanted to protect her from harm no matter that she was my enemy."

Plum raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly was this girl Kish?"

"I can't tell."

Plum sighed. "If it's a secret then I promise that I won't tell anyone. Friends don't hide secrets from each other Kish."

His golden eyes were upon her, studying Plum's expression. Something told Kish that he could trust her. "If you tell anyone then I get to kill you." He said sternly.

A little overboard but Plum shook her head in agreement.

"Ichigo was the leader of the Mew Mews who fought us to protect Earth." He quietly replied. Kish was waiting for a shout or negative response from Plum.

She just smirked. "Falling in love with the enemy. I like that, it was daring and yet you still went head and fell in love with her. What happen between you two?"

"When Deep Blue was actually alive and in person he didn't want to help us save our planet or its people. He just wanted power. Ichigo fought him but he was too strong for her, I fought him at the cost of my own life. Ichigo and her human boyfriend saved everyone and Earth. After that I saw how happy they were together and decided to just back off. I wished her a happy and good life for them both and left earth with Pie and Tart."

There was silence between the two of them. Neither of them spoke after Kish's story and none of them wanted to ruin this silence. Plum looked at the boy next her wondering what he was feeling inside. Was regret? Love? Hurtfulness? Or was it all three of them? Plum hovered up off the tree and faced Kish. He looked up and his golden eyes met with her blue ones. He saw eagerness in them, and then Plum spoke to him.

"Kish I thought of something that might help you if you're willing to listen."

Kish was puzzled. "What is it?"

Plum waved a finger in his. "Nope! You will have to find out what it is later. It's a surprise for you."

Kish glared at her. "Hey! You don't just say you have an idea and not tell me about it!"

"That's the beauty of surprises Sweetie! You tell someone that you have something and then leave them hanging!" She said tapping his nose.

Kish let out a small growl then got up. Kish got up and started to chase after Plum, yelling at her to get back over to him. She just giggled and teleported every time he tried to grab her arm. They chased each other around like little kids for a good half hour until Kish plopped down on top of the roof of one of the house in exhaustion. Plum hovered hover him, still giggling at his gestures.

"What…the…hell…was that??" He said between each heavy breath.

"That my friend was a game called chase."

Kish got up to a sitting position. "I know what it's called, I meant why did you do that?"

"To ease the tension that was going on. After telling me that story you seemed really down, so I tried to cheer you up."

Kish thought about that for a few seconds then laughed.

Plum felt victorious. "Ha! It did cheer you up! My mini plan was a success!"

Kish nodded, "Yeah it did cheer me up a little. Thanks Plum!"

"Anytime Kish! Now, I must be getting home, see you later!" She said as she waved and teleported away.

Kish looked up to the sky. He was looking at a particular star that was actually earth, and then he chuckled to himself. "Yep, she reminds me a lot like you Ichigo..."he whispered.

* * *

When she reached home, Plum's sister was there at the door to greet her. Eclair was a year older than Plum with the same white skin and long pointed ears. But her hair was of the deep purple and her eyes were violet. Plum smiled and waved to her as she passed by but Eclair pulled her sister back by the back of her tank top.

"Hold it right there Plum!"

"If this has anything to do with the cruiser ship then I am obligated to say that it was absolutely not my fault!" Plum blurted out.

Eclair looked at her funny. "It's not about that!"

"Oh, then what is it?"

"How is it that Kish runs away all the time from all of the other girls but stays around you?"

Plum gave a goofy smile.

"Plum..."

Plum sighed in defeat, there was no way to hide things from her. "A couple of days ago I helped him hide away from the fan girls and ever since that we became fast friends. There, happy now?"

Eclair looked at Plum with suspicion. "Is that who you've been with these last couple of days?"

"Yes." Plum replied. "Can I go eat now?"

"Yeah, go on."

"Thank you!" Plum ran straight to the kitchen.

* * *

**Is Plum falling for Kish? Is he falling for her? and what is Plums surprise? oi so many questions!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Plum had to do a few errands for her sister. After doing them she was walking around when she spotted Pie quietly reading under a tree. She thought about that secret she wouldn't tell Kish then decided to talk to the older boy. Plum hovered over Pie's shoulder, reading the page he was on.

"It's rude to read over one's shoulder you know." He replied without looking up.

Plum looked at the book. "I'm sorry, it's just that your book looks interesting to me."

"That's not the only reason you came to me Miss Plum"

Plum looked guilty. "Yeah, you're right!" She sat down next to the older boy and looked at him curiously. "How do you know my name Pie?"

Pie closed his eyes and gave a small smile. "You are not the only one who talks to Kish through out the day." He said as he looked up at her.

She just nodded.

"Now what is it that you want from me?"

Plum looked at him then spoke to Pie. "I need a pilot if I want my plan to work. And you are one of the best pilots that I know."

Pie smirked. "Oh really? And what is you plan?"

_~He's one of Kish's good friends so I can tell him what is going on. ~ _She thought to herself. "Kish misses Ichigo back on Earth and what I want to do is take him back to Earth so he can see her again. I think it will make him really happy if he got to see her again at least once."

Pie raised an eyebrow. "You know how many risks you are taking,right?"

"Yes." She lied. Plum didn't think about the negative things about her surprise for Kish.

Pie looked at her then sighed. "Okay. I'll take you guys to Earth." Plum smiled happily. "But only two concerns; I won't leave the ship and if you two get into trouble I'm not helping you."

Plum nodded her head. "Deal! Thank you Pie!" she hugged him then stood up brushing her pants off.

"I'll have my cruiser ship ready to leave first thing in the morning." Pie assured her.

Plum thanked him for the second time then teleported away. On the way towards Kish's home Plum was stopped by a group of three girls. All of them glared at the blue haired alien as if she did something really bad.

"Oh! Hello you guys!"

The first girl with black hair spoke first. "Don't say "hi" to us like you're our friend! We know that you've been hanging out with Kish!"

Plum smirked. "Are you jealous, Cherry?"

The black haired girl growled. "Shut up! Why is it that Kish runs from us but likes to hang out with you?"

"Maybe its because I don't chase after him like an mindless idiot all the time." Plum said flatly.

"Shut up you weird ass bookworm!" Cherry slapped Plum real good on the face. Instead of crying or backing down, Plum punched Cherry in her face then jumped up into the sky. Cherry did the same then kicked at her side. Both girls were at punching, scratching and the occasional biting. Cherry's friends helped by kicking Plum and holding in place for punches her in the stomach. She almost gave up until she thought of a quick move. Plum flipped over her captors, managed to slip out of their grip, then dropped kick them both. She then attacked Cherry again, but the black haired girl was quicker and grabbed Plum by the arm and snapping it. Plum let out a cry of pain and dropped to the ground. She managed to get up with only one arm but then staggered and fell down on her butt again.

Cherry was about to Plum again until someone grabbed her wrists.

"Enough!" Pie's voice was assertive.

Plum looked up in surprise and saw that he had stopped Cherry. He then glared at Cherry.

"Let me go!" Cherry said baring her fangs. Pie let her go and watched as the group of girls disappeared. He then glanced at Plum who just smiled at him.

"What just happened?"

"Oh just a couple of brave fan girls just expressing how they feel." She said getting up for the second time. Plum winced at the pain as she did.

"Are you alright?"

Plum nodded. "Yeah! I'm fine!"

Pie landed back on the ground and looked at the blue haired alien. "You have a gash on you cheek, bruises everywhere, and a broken arm. And your telling me four okay?" he asked puzzled.

Plum nodded then she waved good-bye to him as she walked towards Kish's house. He asked if he can help and all she said was "no" and "go home." Pie listened and teleported away. She managed to walk to the front door and knocked on the door with her good hand. Kish opened the door and was a bit shocked at her appearance.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Plum smiled but then stopped when she felt blood trickling down her cheek. "Lets just say a couple of you fan girls found me and told me how they felt."

"By attacking you? Who was it that broke your arm?"

Plum sighed. "The same girl who has a black eye and bite marks on her arm."

Kish rolled his yes then gestured her inside. He managed to put bandages on her scratches and her arm in a sling. She thanked him then relaxed in the chair.

"So besides all what just happened what is it that you want?"

Plum jumped up, not paying attention to the pain in her arm "I came to tell you that surprise!"

Kish scoffed. "It better not be something stupid."

"Nope! It's actually something that you will like."

Kish raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is that?"

"Kish! I am going to take you back to Earth to see Ichigo!"

* * *

**Don't mess with Plum! She'll kick you butt! Thank you WaterDroplet for your review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Plum woke up super early in the morning, left a note saying that she was going to be gone for a bit for Eclair, and then headed out for the door. Last night Kish walked her home to make sure those other girls didn't come back, they stopped by the local healer who healed her arm back to normal. Plum looked much better now then before except she still had a large bandage on her cheek covering the gash. On the way towards Pie's home, she thought about Kish's reaction to her surprise.

* * *

**_Previous night_**

"What?!" Kish exclaimed.

Plum glanced at him and gave him a quick smile. "You heard me! I want to take you to Earth so you can see Ichigo again, with Pie's help of course."

Kish shook his head in disagreement.

Plum knew that this would happen. "Kish, listen, deep down, I know you miss her. Every time you talk about Earth you miss her."

Kish looked away. "What makes you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes…"

It was quiet between them. Plum's blue eyes were locked on the green haired boy, waiting for a reaction. Then he let out a sigh then turned to smile at her with bright amber eyes.

"Well?" She asked him.

"When do we leave?"

Plum jumped for joy and hugged him tightly but released him immediately when pressure was applied on her broken arm. Her surprise was a success!

* * *

Plum yawned as she saw Kish waiting for her to hurry up. She waved to him as Plum came up to the opening of the ship.

"Morning!" he said to her as the entered the ship.

Plum yawned. "Hi…" she stretched her arms out when they reached the bridge. Pie was there and to much surprise, Tart.

"Took you awhile Plum!"

Plum looked at him. "Oh sorry that I didn't come when you commanded it sweet Tart." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. She turned to Pie, "Why is the munchkin doing here?"

Kish answered. "He found out and bugged us to let him go. He thinks we're going to do something fun without him."

Tart, who was still shorter than all 3 of the older aliens, looked up at Kish. "See! I was right too! I'm just here so you don't get into trouble with the Mew Mews again!"

Kish growled in annoyance and bopped the young alien on the head. Plum giggled as the both of them argued.

Pie rolled his eyes. "When you two idiots are done I suggest you take you seats and buckle in so we can go."

Tart and Kish stuck their tongues out at each other then sat down and strapped their selves in to take part of the controls. Plum began to hover a few feet off the floor and watched as they began to take off. The whole ride was shaky until the reached the atmosphere and into space. After that it was a comfortable and smooth ride. Plum looked out the large window to see the stars and the comets.

"It's really beautiful!"

Pie was puzzled. "You've never been out in space like this before?"

Plum shrugged. "My parents always took my sister and I out for rides around the planet and the large asteroids when we were little. But that was long time ago…"

Kish looked at her but didn't say anything.

Plum turned around and smiled at Tart. "So Tart, what is the exact reason you are coming?"

"I told you! To keep these two out of trouble!" He pointed to Pie and Kish.

"You're lying."

Tart glared at her with bog brown eyes.

"Do you miss someone too?" Plum egged him on.

Tart looked away guilty, bushing a deep red. Plum started to laugh and hugged him.

It took along while but the 4 of them finally made it to the small blue planet. Plum was surprised that it looked like their planet.

"Wow! Earth looks just like our planet!"

Pie nodded. "I'm going to get the ship close enough for all of you too teleport above the city. I'll be here watching you guys."

The younger aliens agreed. They were about to leave until Pie came up to them.

"Oh and one thing…"

Plum answered. "What?"

"Don't get yourselves into any trouble please." He calmly replied.

Ichigo, now seventeen years old and just barely out of high school, was walking alone down in a quiet park. She just got out of class and the sun was just barely begun to set.

_~Ugh! I have homework on a Friday! This really sucks! ~_ She thought herself as her walking slowed a bit.

"Hi Kitty cat."

The sleek voice that Ichigo heard before rang through her head. Ichigo jumped a bit then looked around to see Kish hovering behind her.

"Kish?" She hardly believed that he was here!

Kish smiled. "Yep! Did you miss me Kitty?"

Actually Ichigo really did miss him. "Yes I did but why are you here? What made you decide to come back to Earth?"

Kish leaned casually next her. "I wanted to come back here so I decided to come."

Plum popped out of nowhere and hit Kish on the head.

"You liar! This my idea, not yours!" Plum yelled at him. She turned to the much-surprised Ichigo and smiled. "I'm sorry for that! It seems that seeing you made Kish into a mindless idiot for a second."

"N-no! That's fine! But who are you?"

Plum landed on her feet in front of the human girl and bowed. "My name is Plum and you must be Ichigo right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, I'm Ichigo and it's nice to meet you Plum."

"Does my appearance surprise you?" she blinked.

Ichigo shook her head. "No! It's not that! It's just…I thought most of the Cyniclons hated humans."

"A lot of them do but I don't." Plum pulled Kish by the arm so they were side my side. "I became good friends with him and he told me all about Earth and the Mew Mews!"

Kish growled. "Let go!!" Plum did and he tripped and fell down. Both human and alien girls started to laugh at his mistake.

Kish, after his embarrassment went away, asked his he could be alone with Ichigo. Plum complied then teleported to be with Tart. Kish smiled as he watched her go and then sat next Ichigo, who sat down on a nearby bench.

* * *

**Plum didn't mean to embarrass Kish but it made a cute scene! Next chapter will be up later on!**


	5. Chapter 5

Plum found Tart hiding in a tree near a large house. He was looking at Pudding, who was outside playing with her brothers and sisters out in the yard. Tart hesitated to call her name or do any kind of reaction.

"Why are you hesitating?"

Plum's voice made the younger alien jump and fall out of the tree. Plum sat down and started to laugh a bit as she waved to him.

"Hey! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Tart yelled at her.

Plum gave a mischievous smile. "Why? It's really cute how you act when someone does sneak up on you."

Tart shook his head. "No it's not!"

"Hi Tart!" Puddings voice popped up making the alien boy jump again and the alien girl fall out of the tree laughing even more. Tart looked up and saw a cheerful pudding smiling at him and waving to him.

"What are you doing here?"

Tart jumped up on to his feet. "I came here with Kish and Pie."

Plum bonked him on the head like she did before to Kish. "You came here with me too Tart!"

Pudding giggled, she instantly liked the blue haired alien girl. "Are you Tart's friend too?" she asked Plum.

"Mm-hm, I'm a good friend with him and the other two. Everyone knows them as heroes but I see them as just really good friends."

Pudding's face lit up. "Cool! Tart is my good friend too!" she replied as she hugged him tightly. "Oh! I remembered I have these!" Pudding pulled out a small bag of color full candy drops from her pocket.

"Candy drops!" Tart smiled as he picked a bright red one out of the pile.

Pudding offered Plum a blue one. She took it and examined it carefully.

"What is this?"

Tart didn't look at her. "Put it in your mouth and try it." He gave a smart-ass answer to a simple question. Plum tried the candy y and smiled at the sweet flavor, she liked it very much.

Back with Kish and Ichigo, the two of them were reminiscing over what happened a year ago and what has passed so far. Both of them were full of smiles and laughter. Kish didn't realize how much he had missed his dear kitty cat.

"So you're not mad at me for unexpectedly coming here and finding you?"

Ichigo shook her head. "Nope! It is unexpected but it's also really nice that you came Kish. Thank you for thinking about me."

_~I'm always thinking about you. I love you Ichigo…~_ he thought to himself as the alien smiled at her.

"Hey Kish,"

"Yea?"

"Who exactly is Plum? I know she's an alien like you but what is her purpose of coming here with you guys?" Ichigo asked wondering whom the blue haired alien is.

Kish gave his genuine smile. "Plum was the only girl who lived around me that didn't mindlessly chase me down. You can say she saved me from them and after that we became really good friends. We will talk all day about all sorts of things like books and about earth. I'm really glad I found a friend like that to talk to besides Pie and Tart."

Ichigo chuckled. "That's good! Someone to keep an eye out on you!" She poked him in the side at each word.

Kish turned deep red. "I don't need anyone to keep an eye out on me! I can take of myself just fine!"

Ichigo shrugged and gave a soft sigh at him. Kish smiled even more and began to laugh at himself then he hugged his kitty. "Hey Ichigo, can I ask for one thing from you?"

"What?"

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Ichigo challenged him. "Is that the only reason for your trip here? So you can have a kiss?"

Kish looked away guiltily; he tried not to look at her dark brown eyes. "No…there's other reasons. But a kiss would be nice!"

Ichigo stood up, "That's typical of you, Kish!" she yelled at him as Ichigo began to walk off. Kish jumped up and caught her by the arm, he was angry now.

"I haven't seen you for a year now and you're going to deny me the one thing that I always wanted from you? Ichigo that's not right!"

Ichigo yanked her arm out his grip and stormed of. "You just blew you chance Kish!" she yelled out as she left the park. Kish growled deeply, almost sounding like an animal growling, and then he punched a nearby tree, leaving a dent in the trunk. Plum and Tart appeared and saw what he just did. They instantly knew that something went wrong between him and Ichigo.

"What happened?" Plum asked, confused and shocked.

Kish didn't look up at her. "She wouldn't let me have a small simple kiss! That's all I asked and she yelled at me and left!"

Tart laughed. "The old hag wouldn't let you kiss her! Typical!"

Kish hit him on the head and growled even more. Tart began to argue with him and tried to hit him back but failed each time. Plum was now getting annoyed at their bickering and stepped in to end it all.

"Hey you two! Now is not the time to argue like little kids!"

Kish glared at Tart with dark amber eyes then he started to leave. Plum was mad.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He didn't look back or stop walking. "I'm going to get my kiss from Ichigo! No matter what it takes!"

Plum, without thinking, tackled the green haired idiot to the ground. Kish fell flat on his face and she pinned him down. He managed to move his head to the side and look at her with fury and surprise.

"You are not going to do anything except go back to the ship with Pie and cool off! You're hot headed enough and if you go to Ichigo like this then you two will just argue with each other! I'm going to talk to her!"

Kish bared his fangs at her. "Who said you can go and talk to her like she's a good friend of yours? You just barely met her!"

Plum rolled her eyes. "I did, and I think she'll rather talk to me than a over reacting boy like you! Now if you'll excuse me!" She then teleported away, leaving the angry Kish and the smirking Tart alone.

* * *

**I'm continuing this even if no one else reviews!! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:Hiya everyone! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while! I had to deal with school first then this!**

**Kish:You are pathetic!**

**Me: No I'm not! TT~TT**

**Kish:You couldn't write a simple chapter for how many months now? You are pathetic and always will be!**

**Me:Please enjoy the chapter while I go beat up Kish! Don't forget to review it!  
**

* * *

Ichigo walked home grumbling to herself about the little incident that just happened between her and Kish. She was in a good mood but the green haired alien boy just killed her mood and her day. After a few curses and mumbles, she thought about why Kish decided to turn up here after a year had passed. Ichigo stopped walking then sighed. _~ I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, all he did was asked a simple little favor, that's all. ~ . _She felt really bad now for yelling at Kish now.

"Ichigo, can I talk to you?" Plum's voice came from behind her.

Ichigo turned around and saw the alien girl lower herself to the ground. "Oh! Plum, is it? Is something wrong?"

Plum shook her head and walked a bit closer to Ichigo. "No, nothing is wrong, I just want to talk. Kish was going to come and talk to you but I made him stay behind and cool off."

"That definitely sounds like Kish."

Plum smiled. "I heard you got mad at him when he asked for a kiss. I know you're probably pissed off at him for that, but there is a reason why he wanted that kiss from you."

Ichigo was puzzled. "Really? Then what is the reason, Plum?"

"When we became friends, Kish always told me a little bit about his days here on Earth. It was really exciting to hear about how this planet worked and why him and the other two were here to restore our planet. As Kish spoke about Earth, I could always tell he was missing something or someone." Plum cleared her throat a bit. "He then started to talk about the Mew Mews and how they always stopped him from reaching his goals, but there was one particular Mew Mew he spoke of."

Ichigo looked away and smiled sincerely. "And what did he say about this particular Mew Mew?"

Plum's smile lit up her face. " He told me that she was the best of the best! She was a nice girl who was smart, cute, and beautiful! This Mew Mew was the leader and she was his little Koneko-chan. Honestly, I think Kish over did it with the detail about her!"

Ichigo giggled and Plum joined in with her. "That was really nice of Kish to tell you about me. I thought he was going to keep it al to himself."

"No way! He enjoyed talking about you! Anyways, he really missed you and he just wanted a kiss, no big deal."

"Thank you, Plum. You really know how to make someone feel better, thank you very much!" Ichigo said wiping her now watery eyes.

Plum hugged her. "Your welcome, Ichigo! I'm a friend to all who needs one at times!"

The two girls became fast friends as they laughed and shared different stores with each other. Plum decided to kill some time and walk with Ichigo back to her house, taking the long way back. Lucky for her, not many people were out and about, so Plum wasn't worried about her appearance. The pale skin, blue hair and eyes, and big pointy ears were really a dead give away of saying "I'm not from this planet!" The girls stopped at a park and sat down on a nearby bench and relaxed. Plum was exhausted from the walking, she was breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath. Lucky for her that it wasn't a super hot day, otherwise the blue haired alien would be sweaty and even more exhausted then she is now.

"I take it you don't do a lot of walking?" Ichigo asked the blue haired alien.

Plum shook her head. "No, not really. When you can teleport and fly, there is no need to walk that much. But it does help, just to work out your legs and all. I guess I haven't really walked a lot lately!"

Ichigo chuckled at Plum's expressions. Plum smiled but then her ears twitched at a familiar sound. She stopped smiling then looked around the park for something. Then the familiar scent of another alien girl filled her nose. Plum immediately recognized the scent and she was now alert and ready. Ichigo was puzzled and put her hand on Plum's shoulder.

"Hey Plum, are you alright?"

Plum shook her head, "No I'm not!"

"What's wrong?"

"We have unwanted guest with us!" Plum replied.

Then it a quick second someone appeared above them smiling and and glaring down at them. It was definitely a familiar person, with black hair and fiery red eyes.

Plum glared up at the girl. "What the hell are **YOU** doing here Cherry? I thought you were back at home sulking over the fact that I'm hanging out with Kish and his friends and you're not!"

Cherry sighed, "I was but then a thought came to me. You were coming here to Earth with those boys and I decided why not me?"

"Plum, who is she?" Ichigo whispered to her.

Plum answered without taking her eyes off Cherry. "She is the president of Kish's Fan club, and she is determined to make Kish all hers. She just hates me because I'm Kish's friend and she's not! Cherry is just a dim witted, jealous little brat who doesn't get what she wants!" Her voice was taunting, which made Cherry even more pissed off then she was when she arrived.

"You shut the hell up Plum! Kish is only your friend because he feels sorry for you because you have no other friends!" Cherry spit the words at Plum. Then she glanced at Ichigo, who was confused but also angry at Cherry's insult. "And who are you, human?"

"I'm Plum's new friend, if you have a problem with that then too damn bad!"

Cherry studied the red haired girl then smiled. "Wait a minute! You're the leader of the Mew Mews! I didn't recognize you without your pink hair! I guess to day is my lucky day!"

Plum didn't like where this was going, she was beginning to have that feeling that something bad is going to happen any minute now. "What do you mean today is your lucky day?"

"Oh simple! I cannot only get rid of the damn bitch that has Kish and the others all to herself, but also the bitch that turned him into a lovesick fool! Now Plum and Mew Ichigo! Say good-bye to your new friend 'cuz your all gonna die!" Cherry yelled at them as her hands turned into vicious claws and she dived right after the two girls below her. Plum and Ichigo dodged her attack at good timing. Plum jumped up into the air and hovered and ichigo transformed into her Mew Mew form. Her black cat ears and tail flickered as they appeared and Plum now saw why Kish Called her his kitty cat.

Cherry laughed. "Well now! The Mew Mew still has some fight in her after a year and a half now! This is going to be fun!"

Ichigo wasn't in the mood to fight but now she was forced to now, she stood in her fighting stance and was ready for Cherry's attack.

* * *

**Back at the ship**

Kish was relaxing in a chair thinking about his kitty cat and wondered what he did wrong. He knew that he did something stupid, besides ask for a kiss, but didn't know exactly what it was. As the green haired boy was sulking in his chair, Tart was enjoying teasing him about what happened between him and Ichigo. Unfortunately, every time he got close enough to laugh at him, Kish will bonk Tart in the head. Between them, it was just like old times now. Pie was watching the two younger boys and noticed that another of their party was missing.

"Hey you guys where is Plum?"

Tart shrugged, "How should we know? It's not our job to watch her wherever she goes!"

Pie rolled his eyes. "Whats the point of asking you two if you can't give me a proper answer? Kish go and find please."

Kish glared at the older boy. "Why should I go find her? She tackled me down yelled at me!"

"Oh boohoo, now go and find her before she gets into trouble! I can't have start any fight with anyone or with the other Mew Mews."

Kish mumbled something then he got up and left to find the blue haired girl. Pie sighed and wondered how he is able to deal with such a hot headed, love sick fool like Kish at times. He then went back to his studies, Tart decided to go back out and find Pudding.

* * *

**Plum: You just had to bring Cherry back into this story, huh?**

**Me:Yes, she makes the story advance more and more interesting.**

**Plum:Ah! Okay then!**

**Kish: You're still pathetic!**

**Me: TT~TT  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Both Plum and Ichigo managed to dodged the black haired alien girl's attacks as she continued to throw massive energy balls at them. As the girls dodged the attacks, a twisted laugh was followed from Cherry. Plum glared at the girl as her piercing red eyes glowed with rage, she glanced at Ichigo who still managed to stand up. ~_Damn! What the hell is she doing here? How did she get here without being detected? Oh! Stupid Plum! Get your head together!_~ Plum thought as she looked at Cherry and Ichigo. She then grabbed Ichigo by the arm and teleported to safety, Cherry growled and stopped her attacks for now. Both girls were close by on top of a large building looking down at the now destroyed park.

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo asked trying to catch her breath at the same time.

Plum looked down then back up to her. "That was the president of the Kish fan club, and by the looks of it she's not happy that I came here to see you with Kish! I'm surprised! That wasn't even at her full power!"

"WHAT? Are you telling me she has more power than that?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying!" Plum was trying to catch her breath at each breath as she spoke. Both of them had torn clothes and their hair was untidy, Ichigo looked at Plum and started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Plum asked.

"Your hair is a mess!"

Plum looked up to see her hair then she looked at Ichigo's hair. "Well look at your hair! Its just as bad as mine!" They both started to laugh but soon stopped when their bodies began to ache in pain. Kish was flying around looking for Plum when he saw the damage that was made at the park.

"Now what the hell happened here?" He said to himself as he landed on the ground and looked around.~_Plum!_~ The green haired boy said the name in hi mind then he growled. He picked up the sound of laughter nearby and began to follow it as it got louder and louder. He then found Plum and Ichigo together on top of a building laughing at something unknown to him. Both girls looked as if they just had a fight, Kish raised an eye brow when he landedin front of them.

Plum noticed him first. "Oh! Hello there Kish! How are you?"

Kish looked annoyed. "What just happened down here? And why are you guys like that?"

"We just had a little fight with someone, that's all. But we're completely alright! Right Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded. Kish rolled his eyes then he hugged Ichigo. "My little Koneko- chan can't be getting hurt like this. I don't want you dead by the time I marry you!"

Ichigo pushed him away when he chuckled and tried to kiss her on the lips but only managed to kiss her cheek. Plum laughed at her reaction then she got up and stretched. "I'm going back to the ship now, okay? I'm sure Kish would like to walk you home Ichigo, so I will talk you ya later! Bye!" Then she teleported away. Ichigo smiled at her then she looked at Kish funny when Plum left. Kish picked her up and started to fly away from the building, Ichigo said nothing and he was silent himself.


End file.
